Past, Present, Future
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. In the world of a futuristic Gotham, a man goes on a journey to learn about his families past, and on the way, meets the people that have affect the life of his family and learns more about the man that he has admired for so long. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: yeah yeah, another story. honestly? i'm in a middle of a writers block, and this came into my head, so i had to get it down. hope you like it! remember to review!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

John Grayson, the grandson of Bludhaven's officer Dick Grayson sighed heavily, starring at the hospital bed where his grandfather lay peacefully. His father Thomas stood beside him, rubbing his temples worriedly. Ever since he could remember, he had always admired his grandfather, remaining in the force, even at this age. Well... he didn't work out on the field for years now, he mainly helpped out training new officers. But Bludhaven was a lot darker these days, or so Dick kept repeating before this happened. He glanced at his father worriedly, who began to pace up and down now.  
"Dad?"  
"Johnny-boy," John frowned at his father's nickname to him, "There's something I want you to do."  
"What is it, dad?" John asked seriously.  
"There's someone in Gotham, that your grandfather wanted you to meet." John's eyes shot up.  
"That Wayne guy?" Thomas nodded.  
"I only met him once when I was younger, about your age."  
"Dad..."  
"Your grandfather may have always talked ill about him, but he is a good man." Thomas said quietly. "He wanted you to know that."  
"But to meet him?"  
"I think it will do you good. Meeting his past, and learning about him." Thomas paused, "John?"  
"O.K." he said after a moment of silence, he stared at his sleeping grandather, "If it means this much to you, it must mean a lot to him as well."

"A trip of discovery, huh?" John stared at the dusted picture of his grandfather's family. An elderly man, a man older than the rest of the group, a teenager, a young red-head and his grandfather. He had to admit, that the red head was quite pretty. He always wondered who this woman was, and what happened to her. He turned up the T.V, as he continued packing.  
"Commissioner! What are you going to do with Batman?"  
"I hope that we can maintain a neutral relationship and work together to protect the city we all love," Paul Lucas smiled, "And as many would have known, former police Commisioner James Gordon had been good friends with our masked hero. I hope that I can follow in his foot steps." John turned the T.V off.  
"Batman, huh?" he smiled slightly. "Maybe it's time he met Nightwing."

The red-headed girl smiled as the taxi pulled into Gotham City. It was good to be home. Everything was the same, just as she remembered. Having just finished a case at Jump City, she was glad that she could finally come home and rest. She was glad, that the new Commissioner had given her permission not to wear that god awful uniforms. To her surprise it was now only to detectives. Her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"I heard from your grandmother that you're returning today," Paul's voice greeted her. She smiled slightly.  
"Actually I just got into Gotham,"  
"How did it go at Jump City?"  
"Alls well. I can't believe that land mark of a Titan's Tower is still standing though." she heard Paul chuckle.  
"I need you to rest up, before another case may enter your life." she laughed dryly.  
"Sure thing, Commissioner." he chuckled again.  
"Hey, and visit your folks, their worried sick about you, you here me Wilson?"  
"Yeah, yeah."

"Wow." Kelly Peters breathed, as John helped her out of the taxi. "But I still don't know why you need me here."  
"You're with the Bludhaven police. I'm not. I need your help to get into the station."  
"Is that all I am?" she said teasingly.  
"And I also needed company. You've been there with me for as long as I can remember, Kelly." she smiled. "Comeon, let's head in." despite her forced smile, he had fail to see her eyes drop.  
"Open your eyes Grasyon," she murmured.

"Yes?" a dark haired man stood at the door, looking at the couple that stood in front of him, bags in their arms.  
"John Grayson, and this is my friend, Kelly Peters." the man nodded, obeserving the two.  
"Gramps! Your friends are here!" the man shouted. John winced slightly. "Come on in." Kelly glanced at John nervously, who nodded and stepped into the fairly large and comfortable apartment.  
"What's your name by the way?" Kelly suddenly asked.  
"Jason," an elderly man who still looked fit enough to job around the building popped out of the kitchen.  
"You look exactly like him!" he exclaimed. John looked at him surprised. "Tim Drake by the way." Joh relaxed slightly.  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Drake. My grandfather has told me many stories about you."  
"Yes well, we all have many stories," Tim muttered slightly, "Jason, lead them to the gues rooms, than prepare an extra table. We have a guest coming tonight."  
"She's back?" he asked excitedly. Tim smiled and nodded.  
"You said you're here to meet the family, am I right John?" John nodded, uncertainly. "I'm sorry to say, but you're years too late."  
"Excuse me?" Kelly looked at Tim curiously.  
"Another member of the family, died tweenty-two years ago, when Jason here was a years old." John's eyes fell.  
"My grandfather never mentioned that."  
"That was probaly because he never knew, and... well people made sure he never recieved the news."  
"Why's that?"  
"I can't say anymore. He sent you here for a reason, did he not? Maybe he wanted you to figure that out on your own." the door bell rang. "Ah, she's here."

"How are your parents, Barbara?"  
"Their doing well, Tim." she smiled, "Grandpa, keeps praising that I look like her."  
"Well you do." her eyes fell.  
"I just wish I got to know her better." she said quietly. Tim hugged the young woman tightly.  
"You still have your family, that's all that matters, Barbara. There's a reason why your mum wanted you to be named after her." Barbara smiled slightly.  
"Thanks Tim."  
"And I've been meaning to ask, how was Jump City?"

"I wonder who this mysterious friend is." Kelly mused, watching John unpack.  
"You got me wondering." John shrugged. "Probaly Jason's friend."  
"Girlfriend more like it, the way he exclaimed 'she'."  
"The way he exclaimed 'she' sounded more like someone older than he." John paused, "Why do you care anyway?"  
"I'm curious, that's all!" the blonde woman exclaimed. John smiled reassuringly at his friend. "This whole thing will be fun. It'll be like when we were kids again." Kelly laughed weakly.  
"Dinner's ready." Jason said at the door.

Kelly and John stared eyes wide, their mouth hanging open at the red-headed woman, who was helping Tim and his wife setting up the table. She looked so much like that woman in the picture!  
"Uh... excuse me?" John said uncertainly. The woman turned around and smiled pleasently.  
"You must be the guest that's staying here with Tim and Stephanie."  
"Uh... yes. I'm John, and this is my friend Kelly."  
"Nice to meet you!" Tim chuckled. "I'm Barbara."  
"Now really, Barbara, you have to tell us about Jump City!" Stephanie smiled, taking her place at the dining table.  
"I can't give out to much details, y'know how Paul is." Tim nodded. "One thing I can say, though is that the tower is still standing."

There was something about her that interested him. Apart from the fact that she had a striking resemblence to the woman in the picture, but it almost felt as if he knew her. He wondered if his grandfather ever felt like that, to that woman in the picture. He stared at the cieling. But what did Mr. Drake mean by people made sure that he never recieved the news of someones death?

* * *

digi-gal-rox: that's it for now! pls leave a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

digi-gal-rox: O.K! chapter 2 up! note. for further information on this story see my profile

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

"So, where are we heading first?" Kelly asked, as Jason cleared the dining table.  
"I was hoping the library, so we can dig up some information." John yawned slightly. Jason snorted.  
"Good luck with that,"  
"What do you mean?" Kelly looked at him curiously.  
"Ever since Mad Stans attack at the library eons ago, security at all libraries have been tight." John frowned slightly.  
"Than how do we actually get out information?"  
"There is this one library though, security isn't as tight." Stephanie said, appearing beside her grandson.  
"Where is it?" John asked, eagerly.  
"The Old Gotham State Library. That should be uh... 5th Avenue."  
"Thanks, Mrs. Drake." John beamed.

"So there are two people staying with him, huh?"  
"It seems so, though I'm not entirely sure what they are after."  
"We can't ask the kid to watch him, it'll give it away."  
"He's not a kid, he's... never mind. What should we do?"  
"Did the guy ever mentioned his surname?"  
"No. And I can't go against the law, just to obtain it."  
"I know,"  
"Maybe someone else can. When's that party... I'll try to get this guy to come. Meet him, and maybe you can do something about it."  
"Where do you come up with these ideas?!"  
"And Terry?" she grinned, "Keep the old man away."  
"Don't need to tell me twice, Barb."

Thomas stared at his father worriedly, as the elderly man lay in a deep sleep. How did this even happen? How could he be so careless? Age had gotten the better of him. He glanced at the small T.V screen that sat in the room. The news broadcasting was from Gotham.  
"...and Batman saves us again! Detective, what do you have to say about this?" Thomas's eyes widened, when the camera moved to a familiar face.  
"How can that-"  
"There's nothing I can really say, Jan. Batman has helped us countlessly, I hope, not because of my grandmother's attitude to him, we can work together."  
"Grandmother, huh?" Thomas sighed. He glanced at his father, muting the T.V. "You can't stop his fate. And neither can I, dad." he murmured. "He has to meet them, whether you like it or not."

"This Batman, he seems to be around for sometime." John noted. Kelly nodded in agreement.  
"He started out quite young actually." Jason shrugged. "He's been with us ever since. Occassionally, helping the JLU!"  
"I wonder how Nightwing would react..." Kelly sighed.  
"Nightwing?" Jason looked at the two confused.  
"He protects Bludhaven," John explained, "He's helped our friend Kelly here many times."  
"Kinda like Barb and Batman..." Jason frowned. "Ah here it is!"  
"What is?" Kelly asked, almost eagerly.  
"The book I was looking for, to write my final thesis!" John laughed weakly.  
"How old are you exactly, Jason?"  
"Tweenty-three." Jason shrugged. "I'm guessing you're a couple of years older than Barb. She's..."  
"Giving away my age, are you Jason?" the dark haired man turned around surprise to see Barbara standing behind him, along with Henry Williams, the youngest grandson of former Gotham Police Detective Renee Montoya.  
"I'm trying to guess John's age." Jason shrugged. "You know me and guessing."  
"Right..." Barbara turned to Henry, who nodded slightly and left.  
"What are you... lot up to?"  
"Did gramps send you here to check up on me?" Jason asked, his eyes slightly twitching.  
"Actually your father called from California. He wanted me to check up on you."  
"Oh..." Jason frowned slightly. "What is it you guys are actually after?" Jason suddenly asked, facing John and Kelly.  
"Well..." John said uncertainly, "My grandfather wanted me to come here... and learn about his past." before anyone could respond, Barbara's cell phone rang.  
"Wilson here," she said to the reciever. "Uh-huh." pause, "Uh-huh," pause, "Got it. Be there in ten." she shut the phone.  
"What was that about?" Jason asked curiously.  
"Business. Nice seeing you all again. Williams! We got a call!" and the two dissappeared before the libarian could chase them out.  
"Wilson?" John glanced at Jason.  
"Barbara Wilson." Jason nodded proudly, "Part of the Gotham Police-"  
"There you are!" an unfamiliar voice came.  
"Terry?" Jason's eyes widened. Kelly and John exchanged worried glances.  
"Excuse me, you are?" John stood up, folding his arms.  
"Terry McGinnis," he extended his hands. John starred at it warily, failing to see the smirk on Terry's face, "And you are?"  
"John. John Grayson."  
"Kelly Peters."  
"Gramps said you were at a meeting," Jason frowned.  
"It ended early," Terry shrugged. "Saw Wilson come out. She quickly informed me that you were here." he smiled a dashing smile at both John and Kelly. "You new around town?"  
"Visiting actually," Kelly quickly informed.  
"Oh? Who?" Terry paused, "Sorry about that, I'm just a... very curious person." John frowned, studying the older man that stood in front of him.  
"You look... familiar."  
"I do?" Terry looked at him confused, "I would remember a face, if I met someone."  
"Maybe it was on TV!" Jason exclaimed, "He works at... no scratch that, he in a way, owns Wayne Enterprices."  
"Wayne?" John's eyes widened. Terry glared at the younger boy, who simply shrugged.  
"That's right." Terry forced a smile. "Come to think of it, there's a party at my place tonight, why don't you both come? It's a chance to meet new people."  
"We were already going to bring them," Jason cut in.  
"You, Jason have to head back to the campus. You don't want to worry your parents and grandparents, now do you?"

"Grayson huh?" a small smile came from his lips. "Doesn't sound like him to send his own offspring down here."  
"Should I look into it?" she asked.  
"We'll wait and see what happens tonight." the older man pursed his lips.  
"Look Wayne, you should be resting, just leave it to us."  
"I owe it to Dick to meet his own grandson."  
"But like you said, it's not like Mr. Grayson to send someone off here to learn about his past." Barbara frowned slightly, leaning back slightly.  
"Do you know anything about him?" Terry asked curiously, ignoring Bruce all of a sudden.  
"Not much," she admitted, "All I know was that he dated my grandmother, broke her heart, tried to make things work, but they never could. And he moved to Bludhaven."  
"What ever it is, we should keep an eye on this guy," Terry paused. "Dick was once Nightwing, right?" Bruce nodded slowly. "I have a feeling that we maybe meeting Nightwing soon."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: remember to review! note: for further information on this story, see my profile. 


	3. Chapter 3

digi-gal-rox: yeah! a new chapter! pls review!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Terry smiled as his wife, Dana Tan pulled him away, vigorously. He had to admit, she was a lot stronger, than back when he first married her.  
"Dana, what is it?"  
"That guy keeps staring at Wilson!" she hissed. "I'm worried!" Terry smirked.  
"So he did come."  
"What are you hiding from me, McGinnis?!"  
"That happens to be a Grayson. One of Wayne's eldest son's grandson."  
"O.K... doesn't that make you an uncle or something?... Wait never mind! What should we do?" Dana asked, eyeing the dark haired man across the room warily.  
"She know's how to take care of herself. Bruce wants to meet him. That is one thing we can't allow to happen at the moment."  
"Right," she nodded.

"That guy is checking you out, Wilson." Barbara turned her head around slightly.  
"His girlfriend doesn't seem to happy." she mused.  
"Wilson!" her friend gaspped, accusingly. Barbara only smiled.  
"You have to admit, he has that kind of look every girl would love, May." the blonde woman paused momentarily.  
"I suppose." May sighed, "I wouldn't know. I'm married. Which reminds me, there's this guy Guy wants to introduce to you."  
"No! No more blind dates!"  
"Wilson!"  
"Look May, I really appriciate it, but I would rather meet a guy on my own basis." she glanced back at John who was starring at her, who was now engaged in a conversation with Bruce.  
"Oh god," she breathed. "Will you excuse me May?"  
"Sure, sure," May said distractedly.

"Mr. Wayne," Barbara smiled pleasently, approaching the small group, "How are you this evening?"  
"What are you doing here, Wilson?" he asked gruffly.  
"You invited me to this party, remember?" she flashed a smile.  
"You remind me too much of her." he frowned. "In a good here," he quickly added.  
"It's nice to see you again, John. Kelly." Barbara smiled at them. Joh smiled slightly. "I never got your surnames though..."  
"Grayson. John Grayson." Barbara felt Bruce stiffen. She looked at him worriedly.  
"Mr. Wayne?"  
"Excuse me, I forgot to take my medicine." Barbara watched sadly as the elderly man left the room.  
"Is he O.K?" Kelly asked, curiously. "Kelly Peters." Barbara frowned slightly, as Dana dragged Bruce away. She knew something was up. "Um... Barbara? Is... everything O.K?"  
"Mr. Grasyon, are you by any chance related to Richard Grayson?"  
"He's my grandfather. Why?" John looked at her surprised. "Wait... how did you know-"  
"He was Mr. Wayne's eldest son." Barbara sighed, hanging her head slightly, "All I know is that they left on bad terms." she looked up and smiled slightly. "But be glad though. His younger brother, Tim still keeps contact with him." John smiled uneasily. Why did he get a feeling that something bad was going to happen?

"Geez Wilson," he grunted, "Next time you tell me somethings wrong, remind me to kick your-"  
"I didn't say he'd be there straight away, McGinnis. I said in time." Batman groaned. "I don't do stake outs, Wilson I'm different from the old man."  
"Sometimes the old ways are best," Bruce grunted, with a slight grin on his face.  
"That's just creepy," Barbara commented. The grin faded. "And you should be up there, Bruce. Don't want to make things suspcious now, do we?"  
"What the hell?!" Batman yelpped. "Who the hell are you suppose to be?!"  
"McGinnis?!" Bruce barked. "What's going on?!"

"They call me Nightwing." the man responded.  
"The get up looks like the real one," he muttered. "Let me guess, Bludhaven?"  
"Naturally." Nightwing folded his arms. It did, in actual fact resemble to original suit. But like the Batsuit, jets and other assesories had been installed. "And the great Batman I've heard so much about."  
"This city ain't big enough for us, I suggest you leave."  
"I don't think so. I've been sent by my boss to seek you out."  
"Oh really?" Batman said sarcastically. "Please, do leave a message with my secretary."  
"I have a few questions to ask you."  
"Unless you want to deal with the authorities, I suggest you leave." Nightwing narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Than answer me this question."  
"Depends on what the question is."  
"Where's Batgirl?" Batman stiffened.  
"Batgirl you say?" Nightwing nodded. "She retired almost forty years ago. No one has seen her since."

"So this is the guy you were suspecting?" Bruce asked, leaning back on his chair. Barbara nodded her head. "The moment I heard his surname, I knew he'd be there if Batman ever came out."  
"Very unlike Dick to do something like this." Bruce mumbled. "Last I remember, he cut all ties from me."  
"Tim seems more than happy having him over."  
"He is Dick's younger brother."  
"I have a feeling there's more to his mission than meets the eye."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's still one person left, he's meant to meet."  
"Your grandmother."  
"But... she's..."  
"I know." Bruce sighed heavily. He looked up at the darkness of the cave, lost in thought. How long had it been since the name 'Barbara Gordon' was last brought up? How long had it been since the family had actually spoke like this. Spoke like a real family. "There's something I need you to do."  
"Check up on 'him', I guess." Barbara instantly presumed. Bruce nodded. "And what? Interigate him?"  
"I want to know why he sent his own grandson here, to discover his past, without telling him, himself."  
"I'll call instead."  
"Do what you must." Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly, watching the screen as Batman stoded away, leaving the new hero behind.

"Excuse me, who is this?" Thomas asked uncertainly, gripping onto the phone tightly.  
"Gotham Police, if you don't mind I like to speak with Officer Grayson."  
"Why?"  
"Well... if you must know, every year, the Commissioner goes through New York's police files and gives an award to who he or she believes did the most work... or something like that. Officer Grayson is one of those that has been chosen, and I've been asked to do a quick interview."  
"And your name?"  
"Detective Wilson, is all you need to know." Thomas frowned slightly.  
"I'm afraid he can't come to the phone."  
"Oh?"  
"There's been an accident, and he's at the hospital right now..."  
"Than maybe I should drop by."  
"I don't think so."  
"Or do you want to speak with my boss?" Thomas paused, before sighing heavily. "Fine." he hung up on the phone, before glancing at his sleeping father. "I don't know..." he murmured, "I don't know what to do now."

"Where you headed?" Kelly asked, noticing that Barbara had an over night bag with her.  
"Another case," she simply shrugged, "Kind of." Terry looked at her curiously, staring at her hard. John looked at the two slightly confused.  
"Is there something we need to know?" he asked. Terry shook his head.  
"No. Everything's fine." Terry smiled. "Have a safe trip, Wilson. And be careful. I don't want to have endless calls from your family."  
"I think this time Paul will be getting the calls." Barbara laughed.  
"And than he'll have them call me. It's always like that," the older man frowned slightly. "I need to change my number. Again." Barbara laughed, pulling her haird into a pony tail.  
"In that case, let Mr. Wayne handle it. I can't help but wonder what he might say." Terry smiled wryly.  
"He'll hang up on them." Barbara turned around, throwing her bag over her shoulders.  
"You know how to get to me," she said, waving her free hand. "I should be back by the day after tomorrow. If my parents call... tell them I'm... out."

* * *

digi-gal-rox: so basically... Batman has his first encounter with Nightwing, Wilson is going to see Dick Grayson for the first time... o.k, so not much actually happens in this chapter, but for sure, the next chapter will be better! don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter! it's been a while since i last updated this story...try three months... so, here it is! hopes u lyke it! it's kinda short, but more will be revealed in later chapters!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

He stared at the sleeping man, his thought only on one thing. The mission. He wondered how his son was doing, if he had learnt anything. Closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Still the man was sleeping. Was there anything they could do? Anything to make the old man comfortable? Sighing, he took a seat, staring out the dark window. He heard a soft groan. Turning around slightly, he saw him open his eyes. A familiar look on his face. He was awake.

"John?" Kelly murmured softly, turning around slightly as he quickly ran through some papers, "What is it exactly you're looking for?"  
"Information." he stated. "There's something about these people..."  
"These people? By these you mean them?"  
"Who else?" Kelly frowned slightly.  
"They seem normal to me."  
"Too normal."

"What is it we're after exactly?" Jason asked, leaning back on the chair.  
"Information, kid." Terry responded. Leaning towards the bat-computer, the young man typed something in.  
"I may not be as good as Barb, but I think I just found our lead, Bats."  
"And?" Terry asked, ignoring the nickname Jason had given him.  
"You are not going to believe me one bit."  
"Try me."  
"Our new lady friend."  
"Kelly Peters?"  
"The one and only." Jason paused, "But this so called Nightwing might get to you before you get to her."  
"Too late for that." Batman muutered.

"If you're looking for Batgirl, I already said she retired."  
"This time I'm not looking for here."  
"Oh really?"  
"I hear that she became Oracle."  
"You've been mistaken." Batman snorted, "She walked out of this life because of you."  
"Me?" Nightwing's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Or maybe it was your boss." Batman smirked, "Than again, my old man was also to blame." Nightwing frowned.  
"I came here for answers. And I want them now."  
"Busy," Batman responded, "I have a job here to do. And where is your lady friend by the way? This... Ms. Kelly Peters, was it?"  
"What about her?" Nightwing asked, cautiously. Batman smirked.  
"Why don't you ask her?" with a quick press of the button on his belt, Batman had disappeared, leaving behind a dazed Nightwing.

"Mr. Grayson." Barbara said pleasently, entering the room, "We spoke on the phone earlier, "Detective Wilson."  
"You seem... young to be a detective." Thomas said slowly, allowing the young woman into the room.  
"It's due to my impressive skills," Barbara shrugged, "Though most people believe that it was due to my family's history... but enough of that, how is Mr. Grayson?"  
"He woke up last night..." Thomas said slowly. "Dad, this is Detective Wilson, remember I told you about her last night? Dad?" Dick Grayson stared at the woman, almost surprised. He slowly rose from his bed, gesturing for the young woman to come closer.  
"You look so much like her." he murmured.  
"Dad?" Thomas said uncertainly. "She said she was here about some award."  
"There's no such award." Dick muttered, "It was an excuse to come here, wasn't it?"  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr. Grayson." Barbara said, ignoring the question.  
"Let me ask you one first." Dick said abrutly. Barbara hesitated before nodding. "Are you, by any chance, related to Barbara Gordon?" there was a long pause.  
"No. No I'm not."  
"You're lying." he exclaimed.  
"Dad! She already said-"  
"If there's anyone I know, it's her decendents." Dick snapped, "It was the same thing with her father. Whenever they lied, they had the habit of drumming all their fingers, like she is now!" he pointed to the drumming.  
"I have no right to answer you with the truth, Mr. Grayson." Barbara said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "If you want to know why, my family has been through a lot for a very long time, none of which concerns you."  
"Dad, please! Just co-operate for once!" Thomas cried out. Dick paused before nodding.  
"What is your history with the Bat-family, Mr. Grayson?" Barbara asked, "Or should I say, Nightwing?"

_"Forget it Bruce, I quit!" she cried out, throwing the suit on the ground. "Don't think I'll stick around here any more! You've lost!" she waited for a responce. "Say something!"  
"You still have a mission to complete."  
"No I don't." she narrowed her, "You've lost Bruce. You've lost Dick, than Tim. Now you've lost me." she turned around and never looked back. She had sworn that she would never go back to that life, or even allow herself to let him roam the streets again._

"He's hiding her?" Barbara asked, surprised.  
"We can't even locate her."  
"I thought they were staying with Jason."  
"They still are, but not at the moment." Barbara frowned thoughtfully.  
"Have you tried the station?"  
"I did, and you already know that they trust Batman."  
"I'm not saying they don't, Terry." Barbara sighed, "Just double checking..." she paused.  
"Barb?"  
"Try the old loft."  
"I did."  
"There's a secret passage, there should be a file in the computer. I'll hack it from here and show you."

"Ms. Wilson... Detective... what exactly happened to your family?" Thomas asked, asking the question Dick had been wanting to ask. She glared at the old man.  
"You can ask him about that."  
"I wouldn't know, I moved here long ago, I cut ties with them." Barbara looked away, clenching her fist.  
"I can't answer your question." she responded, "If your grandson is there for a reason, he has to find out on his own."  
"John is there?" Dick looked at his son, angrily. "Why did you send him there?!"  
"Dad, I-"  
"I understand why you did it now." Barbara said slowly, "There are many secrets in the family, that you both kept from him. Those many secrets I know." she paused, "But the only reason you sent him there, is to also find out more details yourself. Like, for example why there's a new Batman, and why the clan was never re-created. And the question you've all be dreading to know. What really happened to Barbara Gordon." she rose from her seat, "These questions will always remained unanswered, Mr. Grayson... Mr. Grayson. If she's ready to let you know, the answers she left will come out. Not before, not after. Only when it's time." without another word she left.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**digi-gal-rox:** chapter up! and a few more to go. happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Barbara!" turning around slightly, she was surprised to see John running up towards her.  
"Mr. Grayson," she smiled politely, "How do you find Gotham so far?"  
"Please, just call me John." the dark haired man smiled, "And it's going great."  
"Is there something you need in particular?" she asked, raising an eye brow, as several cars whizzed by.  
"Actually there is." he said awkwardly.  
"O.K. Fire away, unless it's something to do with files from the police department, I can't help you there."  
"No, nothing about that." he paused, "What can you tell me about the late Barbara Gordon?" she froze.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You are related to her... right?"  
"She's dead, Mr. Grayson." she stated. "I never knew her. I only ever met her once." he stared at her hard.  
"You're lying."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's just that... I get this feeling that's telling me you're lying."

"He just came out straight forward and asked you?" Terry looked at her surprised. "Maybe this mission is more about Gordon than us."  
"No," she shook her head, "They don't know who's behind the mask of Batman. They... he wants to know more." Terry paused, sipping his coffee slowly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Or maybe it's about all of us." she decided. "The elder Mr. Grayson asked about my grandmother, as did the older Mr. Grayson. Now the younger. Than again, they also want to know who Batman is."  
"Did Gordon leave anything to them in particular?"  
"Not that I know of." she sighed, "There is a disk, however."  
"A disk? Protected I suppose."  
"No, I cracked it already." she responded airly, "It contained information about all the rogues from their time."  
"That it?"  
"There's a hidden message though, I haven't been able to crack it yet. I have a feeling that it's for the Grayson family." Terry starred at his cup.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," she nodded. "She may've been tough, but there was always a soft side to her, according to mum." the man starred at her curiously before nodding.  
"I'll meet him then. Maybe she wanted us to talk."  
"I think she wanted us to be a family again."

"Are you hiding something from me, Kelly?" Kelly looked at her friend surprised.  
"What are you talking about, John?"  
"Are you hiding anything from me?" John repeated.  
"God no! What gave you that impression?" the young man frowned slightly.  
"Please don't lie to me, Kelly."  
"I'm not, John. You're my best friend, why would I even lie to you?"  
"I dunno. It's just that... I was told that Batman was looking for you." he frowned slightly, "Do you know what that is about?"  
"Maybe he's playing you," she guessed. "I'm an officer, John. Maybe he's after something that I know."  
"Maybe..."

"Throwing him off your trail," she mused, "That's something I don't see everyday, from you."  
"Shut it," he muttered. She looked at him, before he too even cracked a smile. "Maybe from me, but not from Bruce." The young red-head chuckled, shaking her head slightly, as the elderly man loomed over Terry. "Sorry," he quickly added sheepishly.  
"They're on their way." Bruce grunted.  
"As in Nightwing or John?" Jason asked.  
"Nightwing," the older man responded. The wrinkled man paused. "Maybe its time he met the family."  
"I don't think so." Terry muttered. "Firstly, remember she operates down here, and secondly Mr. Drake will kill me, maybe you if the kid ever wore that suit you made for him."  
"I didn't mean him. I meant Batman and Oracle." Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Afterall, Oracle did sometimes lend a hand out on the field."  
"Once," Terry corrected. "But he can talk to her." Barbara nodded slightly.  
"I prefer to remain unknown to the world, Mr. Wayne. My family has already lost enough. We don't need another life lost."  
"Fine." glarring at Terry, he motioned him to suit up.

"You have some nerves blaming Officer Peters," Nightwing growled, facing the Batman. Batman couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I had to through you off you trail somehow."  
"The original Batman wouldn't-"  
"I'm nothing like the original." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Unlike him, I'm not afraid of playing dirty. Ask that to the now, once again, dead Joker." he laughed. Nightwing muttered something, before folding his arms. "So where is she Nightwing?"  
"But honestly, I didn't really through you off my back." he said, "She knows something, obviously." Nightwing looked at him. "It's the only way I can protect a valuable friend, Nightwing." Batman growled.  
"You're... you're talking about the Oracle!" Nightwing cried out.  
"And I'm betting that you want to meet her," Nightwing nodded, "That can't happen."  
"She has answers I need."  
"Answers? About Gordon? And what, the family as well?" Batman shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let that happen,"  
"Why not?" Nightwing demanded.  
"Let's get one thing straight, I know more than you think, Nightwing. I know who you are, and what you do. Your friend has somehow discovered the identity of my friend Oracle, and plans of broadcasting the news. If that news ever leaks out, you have my word that the two of you will die at my hand. And by doing that, I am going against everything I fight for,"

"What aren't you telling me?!" John asked facing Kelly. Kelly looked away uneasily. "Kelly! Please don't lie to me!"  
"I can't... not yet-"  
"He'll kill you, Kelly! Please, just let me know! My grandfather-"  
"Is the cause of all this," Kelly muttered. "He's the reason that Barbara Gordon's family...-"  
"What about the family?" John demanded.  
"Her granddaughter, is Oracle."

"He knows," Barbara informed. "He'll soon be here." Nodding slightly Terry starred at the box that sat in front of him. "What she wanted to happen is about to begin." Staring at the screen, she watched as John Grayson along with Kelly Peters made their way to the front entrance of Wayne Manor.  
"Are you sure she wanted this?" Terry asked quietly. She shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, but they would've found out sooner or later." she paused, "Everything happened for a reason. She died allowing me to carry this mantle as Oracle." Barbara murmured. "I think she wanted this to happen. For us to meet them as well." Terry stared at her, before smiling slightly.  
"I'll call Jason."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! -V- Peace out! 


	6. Chapter 6

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! and one more to go! happy readings! -V- Peace out!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Remaining in the shadows, she watched the conversation between the older man and the two younger visitors. It looked like an argument had taken place, as the older man narrowed his eyes. Sighing heavily, she slumped to the floor, as Terry stepped forward, hoping to stop the fight.  
"Where is she?!" John demanded. Terry smiled grimly, signaling his wife to take Bruce away. "Answer me damn it!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Grayson." Terry said calmly, "But I'm sure we can work things out."  
"I'm talking about Oracle!" Terry looked at him blankly.  
"No one knows where she is." he stated, bluntly.  
"I know who she is." Kelly narrowed her eyes stepping foward. "If she doesn't come out, I will spill her secret."  
"You do that, and I have no choice but to do something about it," Barbara steped out.  
"Wilson!" Terry hissed.  
"It's O.K, Terry." she said calmly, "If she has any evidence, I can be sure of getting rid of it." she added with a smirk. "Name a few, Terry." Terry stared at her before nodding.  
"Annabelle Parker. Found in Vegas, memory loss. Tina Miller. Found in Austria, mental institute. Nicole Bright. Dead." he paused, "That was caused by a freak accident." he added, seeing the looks on John and Kelly's face. All done and caused by Oracle."  
"I'm not a girl you can threaten." Barbara hissed. "Unlike Batman, I'm not afraid to go against morals. I will do what ever it takes to conceal my identity. Even if it means killing."

"You're a lot different than I thought you would be," Kelly said quietly, sitting down. Barbara smiled smugy, as Terry paced up and down worriedly.  
"I'm full of surprises," Barbara said tartly. She faced John, who sat down slowly. "I know you want answers on a particular family."  
"Can you help?"  
"Under one condition," she responded, "No one knows who Oracle is." she glared at the other cop. "I meant my word about killing," she added. "If I find out any photos, or any evidence for that matter leaves this place, I will handle things my way. And my way... lets just say it hurts." the red-head lowered her head, breathing slowly.  
"What is it you want to know?" Terry asked.  
"Who are you exactly, apart from being an heir?"  
"He knows more than you think," Barbara responded. "Answer the question."  
"Everything." John said quietly.

"Wow..." John breathed, looking around in awe. Kelly shuddered slightly, as the creatures of the nights screeched loudly flying by. It's actually real."  
"Don't! Touch anything," Terry said sharply, as Kelly leaned in touching the glass casing. She smiled at him meekly.  
"Sorry."  
"Jason, you here already?!" Terry called out. Barbara shook her head slightly, pointing to the bat computer.  
"There," she said. A dark haired man turned around slightly and waved.  
"Took you guys long enough." he laughed. "Message ready to go!"  
"Message?" John asked, slightly confused.  
"You wanted answers? She left answers." nodding to the younger man, he pressed the play button. A large video screen popped out, displaying a graying woman, with a very grim expression.  
"If you're playing this, than as I have expected you are all here." the woman said. "Some of you may already know me others won't. To those who don't know me, I am Barbara Gordon. Once known as Batgirl." she said, with little disgust however her expression calm. "I know that you, Dick's grandson... yes I know he has a grandson - have many questions to ask. Obviously, I can't answer them all. But I can tell you why the family... the family of the dark knights separated. Like any other family, children have to spread their wings. We had to spread our wings. But at the cost, we... all of us lost more than you think." the older Barbara's eyes fell. "You may've been told that it was all because of Bruce Wayne, that is not the case. It was each our own fault." there was a brief pause from the older woman, as the younger generation shifted uneasily. "You came here for answers. I can't give them to you, but all I've just said." she smiled slightly, "Listen to these three kids, John." John's eyes widened. "They can teach you a lot more than your grandfather can teach."  
"How'd she-"  
"Shush!" Jason scowled.  
"Your grandfather maybe good, but the Batman is the best." Terry, Jason and Barbara shared a knowing smile, as the video began to fuzz a little. "I may not like saying this, but it's true. Gotham always needs the Knights... my grand-daughter... I leave you something, that I helpped create." the old woman smiles, "In this file, I leave you prints for something I have a feeling that you've yearned since you somehow learnt my secret." both old and young Barbara chuckled at the same time. Terry placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Follow your dreams, follow your heart..." the video ended.  
"Grams..." Barbara breathed, as a file popped up. "Batgirl..." she smiled slightly. "The mantel..." Kelly and John exchanged glances, before facing the team before them.  
"That didn't make any sense to me." Kelly stated.  
"Makes sense to me," Barbara shrugged. Terry and Jason nodded in agreement.  
"What does it mean?" John asked.  
"Family." Jason responded. "She's saying they were family. Now we're family. Win together. Loose together. Fight together."

"You going to take the mantel?" Terry asked, staring at the newly reformed batgirl suit that lay on the table.  
"I'm not sure..." Barbara murmured. "My grandmother was... and always be Batgirl..." Terry smiled.  
"As will the old man,"  
"I like who I am now. Oracle."  
"In some twisted way Commish. Barbara did give you her blessings."  
"She did," she nodded. "I can't help but wonder... if we become a 'new' family... will we end up like them in the end?"  
"We can try and make a difference," Terry responded.  
"Robin is the one that should be fighting beside the Bat." Barbara said quietly. "The Legendary Dynamic Duo."  
"She did leave plans for a Robin suit as well. It was attached to the Batgirl, just changing the logo." Barbara laughed.  
"That's grams!" her laughed faded. "You met her more than I have, Ter. What was she like?"  
"Pretty much like you," Terry laughed. The red-head made a face, before picking up the suit.  
"In more than one way I'm like her. I won't make the same mistake she made."  
"And that would be...?"  
"Finding that video made us ready." Barbara murmured, not answering the question.  
"Ready?"  
"According to files, there were far more dangerous villians during their time. It's a warning of some sort. If the family reunites, the birth of new villians will appear." the two friends looked at each other and smiled, as two other figures decended from the stairs.  
"My grandfather's here!" Jason yelled. "Will see ya later!" he ran up the stairs. John however, continued his way down, joining them at the table.  
"How do you think Mr. Drake will react?" Terry asked. Barbara simply shrugged. "So what's your say in it?" he asked John. The younger man shrugged.  
"A lot has happen since I first came here," John murmured. He looked at the two with an awkward smile. "Maybe... I hope that we can... be a family?"  
"You can count me in," Terry said, extending his hand. "Unlike the old man, I'm more open to new comers." John smiled taking his hand. "Wilson?" sighing the red-head hesitate, before smiling.  
"The world once watched the Dark Knights fight side by side." she stated. "It'd be nice for that to happen again."

"Was that whole thing about finding your identity true?" John asked. Barbara smiled wryly.  
"The League made sure that they won't speak," she responded.  
"I take it as a yes than..." she looked at him oddly before smiling. "What?"  
"I've always wanted to know what happened between our grandparents." she said. "After your grandfather left, he and my grandmother never spoke again."  
"That's kinda why I came here. To find out why." she looked at him.  
"I guess you have no choice but to ask your grandfather."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! look out for the final chapter of the story!  



	7. Chapter 7

**digi-gal-rox:** final chapter up!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"John!" Thomas exclaimed hugging his son tightly."Oh dad!" the younger man frowned, pushing his father away.  
"Well?"  
"Not all questions were answered," John said quietly. "They are still hiding more than they let on." Thomas frowned slightly. Sighing heavily, he turned to face his father who remained silent, lost in thought. The Bludhaven traffic could be heard faintly in the background, as the TV quietly blared.  
"Dad? Is there something you're hiding?" the old man looked at the two.  
"I'm no hiding anything."  
"Gramps, she is Barbara Gordon's grand-daughter." John simply put. Dick smiled wryly.  
"She bares a resemblance to her," he murmured.  
"What happened dad?" Thomas asked. "Between you and them?"

"He'll be gone for now." Terry informed him. "Won't be long till he returns."  
"Should we tell him?" Jason asked. "Everything?"  
"Some things are better said unsaid," Bruce muttered. "If Dick wants to talk, he'll talk when he's ready. Barbara already gave her message." the younger Barbara nodded, glancing out the window.  
"We're still a family though." she said quietly. "It won't keep him away from the legend." Terry looked at her and nodded.  
"Dana said the same thing. Quoting her 'You guys are family. Stubborn.'" he chuckled softly. "Are we really that stubborn?"  
"I'd rather not say," Barbara laughed weakly. "But she's right, family..."  
"Do you think Dick will ever tell?" Jason asked.  
"No." Bruce finally answered. "It is a burden that Dick will carry with him forever."

-Nine months later-

Cursing silently, the young red-head flicked through the file. Taking a deep breath she closed it putting it aside. Taking another file she, once again, flicked through it. Looking up briefly, she recognised a familiar lost woman. An officer approached her.  
"I'm sorry this is a restricted area. I'm afraid you have to leave."  
"Im looking for someone." the woman said bluntly. "It's not like this in the Haven," she added. Rolling his eyes the officer grabbed her arm tightly.  
"I'm afraid you have to leave."  
"It's O.K, Fred." Barbara said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her." nodding, the officer walked off,  
"You have to be careful here, security is really tight, as you can see." she motioned to the officer. "How'd you get in by the way?" she asked.  
"Nightwing,"  
"What brings you here, Kelly?" she asked, taking a seat at her desk. "We're all kind of busy, so if you can make this fast-"  
"I actually wanted to apologise about my attitude."  
"Nine months later?" Kelly smiled grimly.  
"Pride...?" Barbara shook her head slightly.  
"Anything else?"  
"Also, according to Batman, we've been told you've been quite hard to reach."  
"Cases," she gestured to the pile on her desk.  
"John wanted me to pass on a message." Kelly went on.  
"Oh?"

The young man sighed heavily, tapping his fingers. Finally caving in, he quickly put the tape in the player and hit the play button. He quickly hit stop, before any sound came out. He was scared. Scared what he might be told. Sighing again he hit play.  
"I know that you want to know what happened," his grandfather's voice came. "And I know that your father wants me to tell you." there was a pause. "For most of my life, I tried to hide this secret from you, part of me hoping that you wouldn't follow my foot steps. But you did." John found himself smiling slightly. "What has happened between me and them is done, and it cannot be undone... I made a mistake back than. I hurt the one person I cared most about. Don't make that mistake, John. Don't make that same mistake I made, and live in regret..." the elderly Dick Grayson coughed, before continuing his talk. "I walked out on that family, hoping to forget what had happened. But the past cannot be forgotten, know matter how hard you try, it is always apart of you. Don't make that same mistake I made. Go. Talk to them. Become a family again." the tape ended. Biting his lip nervously, he glanced at his suit that lay on the floor. He cocked his head to the side than smiled.

"Oh, shut up!" Batman frowned. Laughing beside him, the newly made member Robin let out a grin.  
"You gotta admit, he brings life to the team," Barbara's voice came from the communicator.  
"I still don't know why you decide to return as the Oracle." Jason frowned.  
"My grandmother had her perks. I have mine. I prefer to lay low, boy wonder." Batman smiled.  
"Well, regardless we're family."  
"You got that right!" Robin beamed. "Hey you sure he said to meet here?"  
"Would I lie to you?"  
"Yes...?"  
"You're lucky that I'm here," she growled. "Even if I'm not out there, I can still whip your-"  
"Good night?" a new voice joined the conversation, as Barbara said 'ass'.  
"Turn your frequency," Batman ordered. "Private line," he quickly added. Noddiong, Nightwing obeyed.  
"Private line?" he asked.  
"Thanks to moi," Barbara responded. "So what's your news young Grayson?"  
"He told me what happened." Nightwing responded with a smile.  
"What did he say?" Robin asked eagerly. Nightwing looked at him surprised.  
"Robin?" Batman nodded.  
"Like we said nine months ago. We're a family. We're a team." he paused.  
"I thought-"  
"Yeah, I prefer to remain in the dark." Barbara responded, "And also there's my job. A big risk if I'm out there."  
"Oh..."  
"Oh!" Barbara exclaimed.  
"What?" Batman asked quickly.  
"Anyone in for a trip to the Library?"  
"Mad Stan?" Batman guessed.  
"Bingo!" Robin grinned and took off. Turning around slightly, Batman faced the Bludhaven hero.  
"You in?" Nightwing smiled and nodded. Together they took off.

"They seem to be fine." Bruce muttered. Barbara turned around and smiled.  
"I'll say. So he finally opened up, after all these years." a small smile curved on Bruce's lips. Barbara grinned.  
"You must be proud of him."  
"He's a good man." he said quietly, his smile now gone.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your smile." she laughed. "But you're right. He's a good man." she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.  
"Are you going to tell them?" the old man asked quietly. Her eyes averted to his cold blue ones.  
"No," she shook her head. "This family has already enough to deal with. This will only add more burden to them." his eyes flickered for a moment, before he starred at her hard.  
"You can't hide it from them forever." he stated, a touch of coldness in his voice.  
"It's my burden to bare." she muttered. He sighed heavily.  
"Does Terry know at least?" the elderly man asked. She shook her head.  
"No one knows."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** don't ask. this is how it is suppose to end. check my profile for more details 


End file.
